


Bodysearch

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Bodysearch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Bodysearch by Ratwoman

31.07.98  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder and Krycek, Chris Carter does. I don't intend to make any money with it, no infringement meant, I wrote it just for fun.  
Ratings: NC-17, M/K; it's slash, so if consensual sex between members of the same gender bothers you, or if you are under 18, don't read this.   
Spoilers: none.  
Thanks to my beta-readers, especially Foxwoman 

* * *

Bodysearch  
by Ratwoman 

"Stop!" Mulder shouted out. "Hands up!"

The slender figure in the black leather jacket and the tight jeans froze in the step. Slowly Krycek raised his hands and turned his head to gaze over his shoulder.

"Face straight ahead!" Mulder ordered. As Krycek obeyed, Mulder walked towards him and grabbed him at the collar. Rudely he tugged him to his car, which he had parked in a dark sidestreet.

"Hands to the hood of the car and spread your legs!" Mulder spat out. He had to search for weapons, before he arrested him. Krycek dared to look at him, smiling arrogantly, before he did as he was told. 

As always, his behaviour made Mulder raving. He wished nothing more than to shoot that rat bastard, but he was an FBI-agent. FBI-agents didn't shoot, if they weren't attacked. What a pity that Krycek wasn't pointing a weapon at him. Mulder pressed his own gun between Krycek's shoulderblades, while he shoved his left hand under Krycek's jacket and moved along his sides, the chest. There were no weapons, just firm muscles underneath his thin shirt. Mulder squat down, moving down Krycek's spine with his gun, resting at the small of Krycek's back.

His face was directly opposite to the hot asscheeks. >What an ass!< Mulder thought, then he remembered, that he was looking for weapons. Slowly he let his hand move down the outside of Krycek's long left leg, inside up again, stopping at the groin. His enemy sharply inhaled while he felt his own cock harden. Changing the gun from the right to the left, he let his hand move down the outside of the other leg, trying to concentrate on the search for weapons. But all he could think about were the muscles under the jeans, which contracted as a reaction to his touch. Moving his hand upwards again, he raised to his feet and took the gun back into his holster. Without thinking he cupped the hot asscheeks with the palms of his hands. Then he heard Krycek giggle: "Searching there for weapons?" he asked, gazing over his shoulder, an amused sparkling in his huge, green eyes. 

Indeed, there was something in his pocket. Mulder grabbed inside, hearing Krycek gasp, and pulled out condoms and a tube of lube. He stared at the things in his hands as if they came from another planet.

Krycek still glared at him over his shoulder, not longer amused. "Perhaps you should check, if I carry weapons underneath my jeans?" he proposed hesitatingly.

Mulder looked at Krycek's face; the offer was clear to see.

"Don't dare to move!" he menaced, though he was sure, Krycek wouldn't. Then he greedily reached out around Krycek's slim hips and opened the belt hastily, the buttons of the jeans and the zipper. He was standing close behind Krycek, feeling the heat of his body. 

Shoving his hands under the open jeans at Krycek's tighs, he pushed the cloth down to his knees. He moved his right hand forward to Krycek's groin, rolled his balls in the palms of his hands, while his left took hold of Krycek's waist, his arm under the shirt across his flat abdomen.

Krycek breathed heavily, leaning himself into Mulder's embrace.

Mulder looked at Krycek's pretty profile. His eyes were closed, the long eyelashes forming dark arcs, his lips parted. God, he was so beautiful that Mulder forgot to move his hand, wanting to look at that face forever. As Mulder's hand rested motionless on his groin, Krycek's eyes opened slightly, reminding Mulder to go on. He took hold of Krycek's shaft, stroking up and down, not gently, but it hardened instantly solid as a rock.

"Indeed, there is a weapon." Mulder murmured before he let Krycek's cock go.

The younger man moaned in frustration as Mulder stepped back, but that changed when Mulder grabbed into those hot asscheeks. Krycek jumped a bit at his rough touch, but then he leaned back again, pressing away from the car, arms stretched.

Mulder's fingers moved along Krycek's asscheeks, kneading them, while he felt a burning sensation in his groin, his cock hardening, raising, until it pressed discomfortably against his pants.

He hurried to press a blob of lube out of the tube onto his hand, made his fingers slick and inserted one of them into the invitating asshole. He heard an almost animal-like moan from Krycek, as he thrust his finger in and out inside the tight muscles, trying to make the opening slick enough. He added one more finger, then a third, sneering more lube inside, his cock pressing almost painfully against his pants, until Krycek impatiently pleaded:"Mulder please! Finish it!"

He didn't have to say that twice. Mulder quickly opened his pants and freed his stone-hard cock, hurrying to pull a condom over it. Holding Krycek firmly at his hips to keep him in that position, he buried his full length in the opening with one quick thrust.

Mulder heard Krycek cry out, but he wasn't sure if in pain or in ecstasy. Or both. He didn't care, by the way. He just felt Krycek's inner muscles clenching around his cock, increasing his arousal, making him groan. In an agressive, regardless rhythm he started to thrust in and out, vehemently, forcing Krycek to press against the hood of the car, which was rocking because of their movements. Krycek however, pressed his hips against Mulder's, moving simultaneously with him. As his own semen ejaculated, he could see over Krycek's shoulder that the younger man was coming, too, his sperms splashing against the hood of Mulder's car.

"Damnshit!" Mulder thought, "Now I'll have to clean it up!" Trembling of exhaustion, he slid out of Krycek's tight ass, gasping for breath. Krycek, also exhausted, leaned himself briefly against the car, but soon he recovered and turned around. "Sorry, Mulder!" he murmured.

The last thing Mulder saw, was Krycek's fist racing towards his face, before it hit his jaw and knocked him out.

*************

When Mulder awoke he realized that he was lying inside his car. He sat up, rubbing his aching jaw. Someone - Krycek - had closed his pants. Mulder opened the door and stepped out of the car, looking carefully around. He was still in the same sidestreet, but there was no sign of Krycek.

Mulder squat down and examined the door of his car were Alex's - Krycek's, he corrected himself - semen had spurted against the lacquer. He couldn't find a trace of it. Had it all just been a dream? An used condom lying next to the wheel of the car convinced him, that it wasn't.

Mulder sat down in his car and started the engine. Damn! He allowed a criminal to escape! A criminal, who had taken the time to carry him into his car to make it more comfortable for him. A criminal, who had taken the time to clean the door of his car. Worst of all, he had escaped because Mulder was distracted after having fucked the criminal!

Sometimes Mulder wasn't sure if he still was sane. 

***The End***


End file.
